Low temperature waste heat recovery systems are in need by industry to improve plant efficiency, especially in the temperature range of 60-130° C. Presently, heat from these thermal sources is dissipated to the environment, potentially leading to heat pollution and waste of energy, which could be better utilized otherwise. Present thermoelectric materials used for heat recovery systems are expensive, inefficient, and require high temperature differentials. In the search for new sources of harvesting low thermal power energy, the ability to convert low temperature differences directly into electricity without wasteful intervening steps is tremendously promising.
Thus there is need for good thermoelectric material that can be easily adopted by industry (low cost) which has reasonable efficiency at such low temperatures of 60-130° C.